<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[昊磊]陈乐云过度依恋。|Fin.| by renswjszyydg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734847">[昊磊]陈乐云过度依恋。|Fin.|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renswjszyydg/pseuds/renswjszyydg'>renswjszyydg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>昊磊娱乐圈paro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renswjszyydg/pseuds/renswjszyydg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>所有人都知道新晋小演员陈乐云仰慕早已成名的青年影帝霍震霄，却不知道……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/吴磊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>昊磊娱乐圈paro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[昊磊]陈乐云过度依恋。|Fin.|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在会场后台遇见霍震霄，完全是意料之外的事。</p><p>应付掉仅有的几支递到他面前来的采访话筒，陈乐云独自窝在后台角落里翻开手机消息，罪恶的小手悄悄拿走一旁餐盘中的白色小蛋糕，歪头查看趁四下无人放入口中，津津有味地品尝起来。</p><p>陈乐云心里是有几分郁闷的。</p><p>今晚是电影节的颁奖，他拿到了年度新人演员的提名，被经纪人拉着化五小时妆，换上一身品牌商送来的昂贵西装，提前两小时乘保姆车过来典礼现场，在尚未习惯的闪光灯中下车——先是裹在西装裤里的长腿，再是精瘦纤细的腰，接着上身前倾展示绿宝石的胸针，最后是一张早已备好完美微笑的脸，是追星女孩们最喜欢的下车运镜流程。</p><p>这是陈乐云出道以来参加的第一场颁奖典礼，自然很花心思准备，即便他心里明白自己并非奖项的热门候选，但在嘉宾打开信封，欲言又止时，他的一颗心仍然不争气地悬到了嗓子眼，接着在听到不属于自己的名字后默然无语。</p><p>一旁的黎簇冲他挤眉弄眼拿手肘戳他腰侧，陈乐云这才记起来垂眼整理情绪，强装平静地直视前方，微笑着和那位获奖后冲他走来的男演员拥抱——此前陈乐云和他同期在一档综艺里当飞行嘉宾，两人在屏幕前的关系是交往甚佳的好兄弟。</p><p>典礼结束，陈乐云再也装不出来笑脸，翻开微博，果然从热搜第一到五十，讨论今晚这场颁奖典礼的话题占了近十条，其中一条正是“宋歌 年度新人”，陈乐云撇撇嘴，装作满不在乎，打开搜索框输入自己的名字，超话里粉丝心疼他陪跑的微博只有寥寥数语，更多的却是营销号敏锐地捕捉到在宋歌获奖时，陈乐云一瞬间的失落，那一帧的画面被突出放大，赫然呈现在屏幕上。</p><p>文案的内容不用看也能猜到，陈乐云叹一口气，气哼哼地再吞了两块小蛋糕。</p><p>黎簇从人群中间走过来，挨着陈乐云坐下，摸摸他的后背，开口安慰的语气稍显别扭：“没事，宋歌比你出道早大半年呢，你不是还有一部三番的校园剧没上映吗？等上映了，你的人气很快就能超过他。”</p><p>陈乐云一言不发，打开微信回复消息。</p><p>黎簇见他沉默，以为陈乐云十分受伤，遂继续安慰道：“不过刚才我路过采访区，霍影帝被围在一群娱记中间，我听见他提到你了呢，说是‘新人演员里我很欣赏陈乐云，希望未来有机会可以和他合作’。”</p><p>陈乐云闻言，手指打字的动作一顿，稍稍抬了头：“霍震霄？他今晚不是说不来的吗？”</p><p>黎簇递给他一瓶矿泉水：“影帝的心思，谁能猜到呢？不过你偶像都夸你了，开心点吧，嗯？”</p><p>霍震霄是陈乐云的偶像，更是陈乐云选择考HL电影学院的原因，这件事情但凡认识陈乐云的人都清楚。</p><p>陈乐云抱着水，回想起十分钟前他在后台百无聊赖地乱逛，偶然在远处人群中看见的霍震霄挺拔的背影。</p><p>——他太熟悉霍震霄了，哪怕是多么刁钻的截图他都能认出来偶像的模样。而今晚，霍震霄一如既往英俊得令他移不开视线。</p><p>陈乐云傻傻地笑了一下，这是他在年度新人落选后的第一个笑容：“好。”</p><p> </p><p>陈乐云在北京的住所是郊外一栋三层别墅，配有小型停车场和半座山头作为院子的那一种，黎簇第一次送他回家时眼神十分微妙，大致意思是“原来你不好好演戏就要回家继承千万资产”，陈乐云全当看不见，礼貌地将经纪人送出停车场。</p><p>实际上这座房产并不属于陈乐云，只不过上次他进组时随口一提拍摄地定在北京，别墅的主人即刻爽快地送了钥匙给他而已。</p><p>但这件事不好对经纪人开口，陈乐云只好由着他误会。不过他偶尔也会想，不是说黎簇在和吴氏集团的副总交往吗，他应该不缺钱花才对，怎么还心甘情愿待在华盛娱乐带像自己这样毫无背景的小新人？</p><p>陈乐云回到家里，洗了一个长达一小时的澡，在浴缸里泡得四肢发热酸软，这才扶着池壁出来，擦干身体换上兔子图案的棉质睡衣，吹干头发躺在宽大柔软的床上，终于觉得轻松。</p><p>除了他之外空无一人的独栋别墅过分安静，陈乐云不太习惯，开口叫AI放歌，点名要听霍震霄三五年前录的《积云成雨》——霍震霄是演员出身，自诩五音不全，因而几乎没有发过单曲，仅有的一首是粉丝们极力要求的产物。</p><p>当年陈乐云作为头号粉丝自然是满心欢喜地守在唱片店外排队等待，唱片买回家，陈乐云只听他唱了一句就喜欢得不得了，单曲循环至今仍然丝毫不觉得腻烦。</p><p>那位平时总被粉丝贴上“霸道总裁”“A爆天际”标签的影帝先生，难得在这一首歌里揉进满腔温柔，唱的是一首缠绵舒缓至极的情歌，当年发行仅半小时就空降下载和流媒榜单双第一，粉丝们在各大社交平台嚎叫“霍总好温柔我的马鸭”“霍总的声音也太酥了吧天哪唱到我腿软了”“霍总这一首是和粉丝的定情曲吗呜呜”“我永远喜欢霍震霄”。</p><p>陈乐云彼时还在上初中，已经十分喜爱霍震霄，听着耳机里如同近在咫尺的歌声，为巧合得令他脸红心跳的歌名暗暗悸动不已。</p><p>最叫他喜爱的声音数年如一日地包裹住他，陈乐云忍不住勾起嘴角，满足地入睡。</p><p>然而他睡得并不好。</p><p>兴许是陈乐云的心情太过昭然若揭，甜腻情歌里的声音轻而易举地攻陷他的大脑，吹进他的梦境里。</p><p>看不清面容的男人有着一副属于霍震霄的嗓音，他欺身压住睡梦中的陈乐云，干燥的大手在他赤裸的身体上点火似炙热而短暂的流星，陈乐云弓起身子颤抖着迎合，透明的液体从穴口流出来，男人在他耳边低喘，缓慢而坚定地将他填满，陈乐云被烫得打颤，舒爽地不停哭叫，上下一齐汩汩地流水，引来穴里的东西不知疲倦地顶撞，交合处的感受从脊柱传导，炸开在头顶，陈乐云的脑子里空白一片，只剩下绝顶的快感。</p><p>男人贴着他的耳朵低语，夸完穴里紧致炙热又夸他水多还会叫床。</p><p>陈乐云哭得喘不过气，颤抖着高潮，在男人掌心射了满手，接近着是穴里被注入一股暖流，浇在不住收缩的肠壁。</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>陈乐云叫出声来，羞耻地紧闭双眼，他的内裤已经完全被淫水和精液打湿，紧紧贴在腿心，湿热的股间清晰地提醒他刚才做了偶像操干自己的春梦并爽得高潮的事实。</p><p>这时候温热的大手顺着他的后腰摸上来，身后的躯体带着令人安心的温度贴上他，细密的啄吻随即落在陈乐云大敞的后颈。</p><p>“怎么了？”男人像是被他吵醒，声音是性感的低哑轻缓。</p><p>陈乐云羞得说不出话，往被子里缩了缩，好似想要将自己从男人的眼底下藏起来一般。</p><p>男人并不罢休，握住陈乐云肩膀，将他转过来面对自己，柔情地抚平陈乐云皱起的眉心，语气如同在哄劝备受溺爱的小孩。</p><p>“宝贝，你做噩梦了吗？”</p><p>陈乐云心里别扭又难堪。湿透的内裤紧贴在敏感的腿心，梦中的情事怎么能比拟真刀真枪的博弈，陈乐云里面又痒又热，叫嚣着需要肉棒的插入。</p><p>但他忧心这样羞耻的春梦会叫男人笑话自己，荡妇般的求欢更是说不出口。</p><p>男人见他面色通红，双眼含泪，却什么也不肯说，心里疼惜的同时不由得升起几分忍不住想要欺负他的恶魔因子，抬手将陈乐云拢进怀里，吻吻少年的额头。</p><p>“小云，没关系，我在这里。”卸下平时所有伪装与尖锐，面对他时，一切言语与行为只剩下无尽的宠爱。</p><p>陈乐云攀着他的肩，委委屈屈地抽泣：“今晚的电影节，你之前不是说不去吗？”</p><p>霍震霄蹭蹭他的颈窝，年已三十的成年男性毫不在意形象地在爱人面前撒娇，含笑道：“是呀，原本是有别的安排的，可是我想见你了嘛。”</p><p>最近陈乐云前脚刚杀青，霍震霄后脚就进了组，他们的确有一段时间没有见面了，假如今晚的电影节霍震霄不推掉原有预定赶来，他们下一次见面实在是遥遥无期。</p><p>陈乐云软着声音责备他任性，却暗自心口不一的甜蜜，环住霍震霄有力的肩膀，在熟悉的气味和体温中努力平复呼吸。</p><p>“是不是今晚没拿奖，不开心了？”霍震霄猜测他今晚反常的原因，有一下没一下地亲吻陈乐云的耳垂，“要是你愿意让我插手，你知道，我和小吴总很熟的……”</p><p>吴氏集团是这届电影节最大的赞助方，以霍震霄多年来的关系网，要是陈乐云愿意，让颁奖嘉宾念出口的名字变成“陈乐云”，对于霍震霄来讲不过是一句话的事情。</p><p>但陈乐云就是不愿意。</p><p>做演员这件事虽然很大部分的原因是为了霍震霄，但这条路走得怎样，他希望是凭借自己的实力。</p><p>况且……</p><p>陈乐云吸了吸鼻子，酸唧唧地开口：“哼，既然你和小吴总这么熟，怎么今晚不去抱着他睡觉呀？”</p><p>这句话叫霍震霄有些吃惊，他第一次知道，原来陈乐云对磊少一贯的看不顺眼竟然有这一层原因，他窃喜地含住陈乐云的耳垂，言语不清：“宝贝在为我吃醋，我好开心。不过，磊少早就结婚了……</p><p>“而我，”霍震霄含笑，“我是你的。”</p><p>陈乐云听得心里灌了蜜一样甜，霍震霄和小吴总的关系其实他一直都清楚，但听到霍震霄亲口解释，仍然是有如初被告白时一样惊喜。</p><p>霍震霄勾起嘴角，捧住陈乐云的脸吻他。霍震霄的吻一向是极尽柔情，清晰地传递长久无尽的爱意，令陈乐云感受到被极为珍视的欣喜，顺从地稍扬起头，张开嘴乖巧地接受霍震霄如同巡视领地般在他的口腔中扫荡搜刮，两条灵活的舌头纠缠不休，像是要吻至天荒地老。</p><p>陈乐云被放开时已经脸红得不行，情愫被爱人勾起到极致，股间又是难以自持的湿意，陈乐云攀在霍震霄的胸肌前喘息，用娇嗔般的嗓音叫他的名字：“震霄……”</p><p>霍震霄心里软得像是棉花，拥住怀里依恋他的少年：“小云，别怕，睡吧，我在这里。”</p><p>穴里还在汩汩地流水，嘴唇、后颈、耳垂仍残留被他亲吻的热度，霍震霄竟然叫他睡？！</p><p>陈乐云有点生气，全然忘了几小时前是谁在微信里严词拒绝今晚的情事，宣称明早录节目要早睡的，不讲理地恶作剧般张口咬在霍震霄的肩头。</p><p>“嘶——”霍震霄猝不及防地抽气，陈乐云却铁了心继续咬，霍震霄只好不明就里地发问，“宝贝不想睡吗？”</p><p>陈乐云咬得嘴都快麻了，终于放开，趴在霍震霄肩头，蚊子嗡嗡般小声吐出几个字。</p><p>霍震霄没听清，搂住陈乐云的腰，垂下头贴近他，试图听得更清楚一点：“你说什么？”</p><p>陈乐云脸红得快要爆炸，一鼓作气再次趁敌不意咬了一口，留下一排隐约渗血的牙印，这才破罐破摔，丢了脸皮地大声嚷嚷：“我说！想要你抱我！”</p><p>几乎是一瞬间，陈乐云已经被压住肩膀翻成平躺的姿势，脚踝被人握住往上提，两只腿顺势被折叠成M形状，腿间隐秘的部分顺势向身前的人敞开，屁股底下被放进常年备在床边的柔软抱枕，霍震霄长腿一迈跨坐在陈乐云股间。</p><p>夜色昏暗，仅有窗外月光作为照明，过长的刘海略微遮住霍震霄的眼，他低垂眼眸，对着身下穿着自己挑选的兔子睡衣的陈乐云伸舌舔舐下唇。</p><p>陈乐云这时候才意识到自己原来早已步入设好的陷阱，欲情故纵的伎俩霍震霄早已不是第一次在床上使用了，一段时间不做，他竟然丝毫不长记性地令霍震霄得逞。</p><p>陈乐云气结，虽然想做的心情是真的，穴里的空虚更是真的，但嘴上仍然是要抱怨的，脱口而出对方的名字，叫骂的字眼还没说出口，已经被压回舌底。</p><p>霍震霄俯下身吻住他，轻柔如云层般的舔吻换做激烈至极的暴风雨，勾起陈乐云的舌头调戏玩耍，处处是露骨的性暗示，陈乐云的上衣被扒下扔到床下，迫不及待的大掌顺势褪去他的睡裤，顺着平坦的小腹下探至腿心，摸到湿得弄脏床单的内裤。</p><p>霍震霄顿了顿，放开陈乐云被吻得红肿的唇，一手撑在陈乐云耳边，自上而下凝视自投罗网的猎物：“小云这里这么湿，已经偷偷射过了？恩？”</p><p>舌尖相连的银丝在话音中断裂，陈乐云羞得脚趾蜷起，从他的视角看去，霍震霄性感至极。</p><p>霍震霄五指并拢，大掌隔着湿透的内裤在他股间摩擦，重重压过曾一次次被操干得外翻的穴口，和曾一次次射得一滴不剩的囊袋，后者此时鼓鼓地蓄满了男精。</p><p>陈乐云的阴茎已经可怜兮兮地不断渗出前列腺液，存在感极强地将内裤撑起来。</p><p>“还是说，刚刚小云做的不是噩梦，而是春梦？”霍震霄勾唇一笑，他何其了解陈乐云，了解陈乐云的身体，掌握所有能叫陈乐云哭叫着喊停的手法，慢条斯理地将内裤扒开，露出里面泥泞的穴口，像是一个满怀兴奋拆开礼物的小孩。</p><p>“呜呜……不要说了……”霍震霄接过几部警匪剧和古装剧，用过枪械也耍过刀剑，他手心深浅不一的茧此刻却成为令陈乐云神魂颠倒的兴奋点，毫无阻隔地按摩在他高潮过一次后战栗的腿心。</p><p>身上人仍在循循善诱，引导陈乐云承认自己对霍震霄的渴望，激得陈乐云绞紧了后穴不断渗水。</p><p>“宝贝，梦里是谁在操你？”霍震霄耐心地啄吻陈乐云的脸，从光洁的额头到紧闭的眼皮、挺起的鼻梁，然后是绯红、被口水浸湿得晶莹的唇，“是谁？”</p><p>粗糙的手掌附上陈乐云的阴茎，替他套弄忍耐了整个夜晚的男根，陈乐云呜咽着抬高屁股。身上男人恶劣的明知故问让他害臊不已，却又上瘾般沉迷。</p><p>陈乐云的眼泪流得满脸都是，被霍震霄疼惜地卷入口中，他呜咽：“你明知道是谁，啊……慢一点，慢一点……不要弄我了……”</p><p>霍震霄亲吻着情动挺立的乳头，再恶劣地用虎牙咬了咬，语气竟然有点委屈的意思：“你不说，我怎么会知道嘛？”</p><p>马眼被人碾住按摩，乳头承受或轻或重的舔咬亲吻，后穴里一阵阵收缩着诉说空虚，登天般的舒爽令他快要发疯，理智在升温的卧室里不断被蒸发殆尽，他扬起头哭叫：“是你，是你……梦里是霍震霄在操我，啊！”</p><p>和梦中如出一辙，陈乐云射在霍震霄手里，屁股缝里却是和梦中不符的寂寞。</p><p>第二次释放的陈乐云几乎要累滩了，敞开身体在床上剧烈地喘息，两条大腿却欲求不满地张开到极限，他感觉到穴里的水流得更多了，臀下的床单湿了好大一片。</p><p>霍震霄奖励地重重吸吮一口他的乳头，抹了一手粘稠的精液涂在陈乐云颤颤巍巍的穴口，又嫌不够地从床头柜里摸出一管润滑剂，挤满了双手，探向唯独向他敞开的肉缝。</p><p>霍震霄是个变态吗？怎么老是喜欢把他的小穴里里外外都弄得全是淫水。</p><p>高潮的余韵里陈乐云迟缓地思考，还没思考出一个结果，紧闭了数月的肉穴被侵入，对于禁欲许久的身体来讲，体内哪怕是一根手指就已足够四处点火至无可救药的焚烧。</p><p>陈乐云发出绵长的娇吟，如愿感受到霍震霄顺势加入第二根手指，合着满手的润滑剂和仿佛流不尽般的淫水，在他炙热如炭火的肠壁内抽插起来。</p><p>霍震霄抓住陈乐云丰盈的臀肉，轻而易举地找到他的敏感点，对准前列腺不断戳刺，穴里的水流得更多。</p><p>陈乐云摇着屁股迎合，和平时听一句情话就会脸红半天的模样不同，情欲正盛的陈乐云只会不知羞耻地坦然淫叫：“啊！好舒服，好舒服！震霄，震霄……你弄得我好舒服啊……”</p><p>征服欲与占有欲被陈乐云的浪叫深深满足，霍震霄好心情地吻他。</p><p>今晚无论是陈乐云做了关于自己的春梦，还是少年难得向他真切吐露的依恋都叫霍震霄无比欢愉，于是仁慈地为食髓知味的爱人加入第三根手指，抠挖在少年紧致的肉穴深处。</p><p>陈乐云弓起身子，躯体挺立成极致而美丽的弧度，霍震霄的手指如同阴茎操穴一般在他体内不断顶入又抽出，压在前列腺不断刺激，绝顶的快感快要将他湮灭。</p><p>陈乐云哭哑了嗓子，低哑的娇喘分不清是舒服还是痛苦，只知道撑起身体让自己得到更多、更深。</p><p>股股淫水从穴内深处分泌出来，手指抽插的动作中被带出，沿着臀缝滴落在身下的抱枕。噗嗤的水声让陈乐云清晰地感受到自己的肉穴因情爱而欢愉，这一认识令他羞耻脸红。</p><p>“呜呜……我要去了……要射出来了……啊……”接连的快感让陈乐云感到体内一阵阵浪潮般的战栗，穴内开始收缩，什么东西蓄势待发即将从体内释放，种种迹象都是少年即将被玩弄至高潮的前兆。</p><p>霍震霄却坏心眼地拔出手指，快感骤停，穴口来不及合拢，微微敞开露出令霍震霄神魂颠倒的温柔乡，它正空虚不已地收缩求欢，嫩肉被带出来，淫水浸了一片，宛如一朵带着露珠的娇嫩花朵。</p><p>“小云，你流了好多水。”霍震霄邪笑着吸吮面前淌水的穴，如愿吸到满腔带着腥味的甜蜜，“小云的名字很好，云朵为我下雨了呢。”</p><p>有什么想法在陈乐云脑海里一闪而过，从即将满溢的快感中被迫捞出的陈乐云穴里瘙痒得要命，来不及抓住。</p><p>他只知道自己明明快要射了，霍震霄却非要捉弄自己，委屈地流了泪：“你……太坏了……”</p><p>如果是往常，陈乐云还来不及落泪，只要鼻子一皱，霍震霄即刻就软着声音道歉了，忠诚得如同一只人畜无害、对主人无限迁就的宠物狗，但在床上情况则完全相反，霍震霄最热衷于在床上把陈乐云弄哭。</p><p>他于是笑着吻去对方的泪，假惺惺地道歉安慰：“宝贝不哭，我错了，我给你吃大肉棒好不好？”</p><p>陈乐云被这句黄腔弄得浑身一机灵，布满青筋的男根已经贴上他不断收缩有如吐息般的穴口。</p><p>霍震霄扶住他的腰将自己推入，渗出透明前液的龟头毫不怜惜地将紧闭的穴口破开，粗大堪比婴儿小臂的傲人阴茎被缓缓推入他的肉腔，将里面撑开到极限，不留下一丁点缝隙。</p><p>“啊啊！好粗……好烫……唔……”陈乐云仰着头大声叫喊，渴求已久的肉棒一寸寸钉入他的体内，又烫又满，一瞬间将所有空虚填满，即将射精的快感再一次攻陷所有感官，蜂拥的快感爆炸在脑海，将陈乐云所有理智与羞耻心轰炸得一丝不剩。</p><p>霍震霄被夹得爽如升天，陈乐云里面又湿热又泥泞，无论做多少次仍然宛如处子，情动的穴肉讨好般紧贴包裹在他炙热的每一寸，穴内随着他推进的动作一阵阵绞合收缩，好像在贪婪地渴求霍震霄将淫荡的骚穴射满。</p><p>霍震霄在里面不轻不重地操干了两下，陈乐云已经媚叫着射精，第三次射出的液体稀薄许多，陈乐云今晚被玩弄得性高潮了三次，双腿酸软无力，穴里火热不已，如同泡了水般全身都是汗。</p><p>他觉得好舒服，热度不断集中在和霍震霄贴合的地方，五感只剩下被顶撞的快乐，说出口的声音被撞得破碎，喘息的节奏随着穴里充血挺立的巨物一起加快。</p><p>“呜呜……慢一点，啊……太深了……”粗硬的肉棒不知疲倦地在他体内撞击，似乎还在探索体内更加深入的区域，整个肉棒连囊袋都恨不能插入，埋入的深度甚至让陈乐云觉得害怕，害怕自己被霍震霄操烂了。</p><p>“小云，小云……”霍震霄在他身上不住挺腰，嘴里吐出酥麻得让人心尖打颤的呼唤，“我的小云，我的宝贝……”</p><p>陈乐云被完全操开了，只会打开双腿让霍震霄毫无阻隔地钉入。</p><p>他被霍震霄抱起来拢进怀里，不堪一握的细腰被霍震霄双手把住，陈乐云被抱住上提又放下，在这样的体位下，霍震霄的阴茎插入到极深，仿佛要戳穿他隐秘的内腔。</p><p>陈乐云幻觉自己将要被霍震霄从腿心撕裂，舒爽得口水与眼泪直流，连肉穴早已被摩肿的痛楚也变成了情爱的佐料，折磨得他快要发疯：“震霄……呜呜震霄……太快了，太多了……我不要了……啊！”</p><p>正在势头的野兽怎么听得进去一句“不要”？</p><p>霍震霄不管不顾地肏他，交合处的汩汩淫水将两人的阴毛都沾湿，在陈乐云坐到底时纠缠在一起，刺刺地戳在陈乐云肿胀的穴口，带来磨人的瘙痒快感。</p><p>陈乐云已经完全没有力气了，他的叫床声逐渐沙哑，甚至怀疑自己还有没有东西可射，阴茎随着被抬起和坐下的动作四下摇摆。</p><p>他的后穴被干得近乎麻木，却仍然魅惑地迎合爱人的操干，火热地伺候给自己带来无尽快感的肉棒，水流了好大一滩，像是要把身体里的水全都化成淫水被霍震霄榨干。</p><p>陈乐云抽搐般不住颤抖，收紧双腿环住霍震霄的腰，指甲凶狠地在霍震霄后背划出血印，他哭得声嘶力竭：“霍震霄，霍震霄！你要操坏我……穴里好热，好疼！我要射了……啊……要射了！”</p><p>霍震霄全然顾不上背后的刺痛，陈乐云的穴肉在高潮中不断绞紧，他被这一阵阵收缩绞得几乎失神，抽插的动作忍不住加快，手指在陈乐云的细腰上印下绯红的指印，他的舌头湿哒哒地勾住陈乐云的：“宝贝，和我一起……”</p><p>陈乐云又哭又叫，连抓绕霍震霄的力气也没有了，哑着嗓子只能发出咿咿呀呀的声音，射出来近乎透明的精液，阴茎在射精后疲惫地萎下去，体内的东西竟然还炙热地刺在他穴内极深。</p><p>霍震霄稍停，双手撑在疲软得躺下的陈乐云耳边，一边吻他一边抽插着埋入最深处。</p><p>在穴内阵阵收缩下，霍震霄终于缴械，滚烫的精液射入肉穴深处，烫得陈乐云哭咽着颤抖，感觉体内又被霍震霄操深了一点，疲软的阴茎抖动着再次射出一段液体。</p><p>陈乐云过了好久才找到自己的呼吸，霍震霄只射了一次，他却已经射了四次，其中三次都是被霍震霄操弄到了高潮。要不是霍震霄待他一直是挑不出差错的好，他差点卑贱地以为自己只不过是霍震霄的性爱工具，总是敞开大腿任凭霍震霄抽插玩弄。</p><p>霍震霄就着肉棒仍在陈乐云里面的姿势侧躺下来，将陈乐云环进怀里，埋入他的脖颈深吸了一口少年的奶香，愉快道：“宝贝里面好棒。”</p><p>陈乐云被说得害臊，他感觉到霍震霄那东西似乎正在慢慢变硬，“别说了……快点拔出去……”</p><p>霍震霄拥着他撒娇：“就一会儿嘛。”</p><p>陈乐云心说再一会儿就该有下一场了，他累得要命，感觉自己囊袋里什么也没有了，再做说不定只能射尿，于是艰难地起身推了霍震霄一把。</p><p>他突然想起来了，稍微顿了顿，努力组织语言，红着脸开口道：“对了，《积云成雨》，那首歌的名字该不会是……”</p><p>“没错，就是你想的那个意思。”霍震霄露出一个流里流气的笑容，宠溺地在陈乐云嘴角落下轻吻。</p><p>陈乐云猫儿般呜咽一声，突然觉得自己这些年听那首歌的时光好像都变了味，原来在自己这里如潘多拉魔盒般独自为此欣喜甜蜜又胆战心惊的小秘密，在霍震霄那里竟然是这么龌龊不堪的心思。</p><p>况且……那时候他才初中呀……</p><p>“我再也不听了……”陈乐云越想越脸红耳热，瓮声瓮气地以示抗议，拢了拢被子。</p><p>霍震霄直笑，捏捏陈乐云的脸：“不要嘛，多听听，听这首歌就说明你在想我。”</p><p>“我才不要想你。”陈乐云别扭地吐吐舌头，转过身作势要睡，没想到体内还未拔出的肉棒顺着他的动作在体内转过半圈，不仅是他自己疼得瘙痒，那根东西好似也一下子变硬许多。</p><p>霍震霄从背后拥住他，笑着舔吻陈乐云的颈，没脸没皮地调侃他：“我又勃起了，你说怎么办？”</p><p>陈乐云羞得不行，再次感到自找苦吃的悔意，决定当一回鸵鸟：“我能怎么办，自己冲冷水澡去！”</p><p>霍震霄发出可怜兮兮的一声“诶——”，却也不起身洗澡，拔出来对着陈乐云的光裸的后背手冲，时不时舔一口少年香甜的皮肤，引来半睡不醒的陈乐云敏感地轻颤。</p><p>等到霍震霄处理好一切，陈乐云已经阖眸睡下。在霍震霄重新躺下后，睡梦中的少年无意识地钻进他的怀里，被亲得红肿如待摘樱桃般的小嘴悄悄吐出爱人的名字。</p><p>霍震霄心软得要命，拥着陈乐云趁人睡着了偷偷看他的模样。</p><p>在外粉丝无数、奖项无数、票房无数的影帝先生在寂静的夜色中含笑端详心上人的睡颜，暗自认为遇见陈乐云是他最幸运的事情。</p><p>陈乐云今年十九岁了。</p><p>他看着陈乐云从尿床后害怕被父母骂，于是挂着泪扯自己的衣角请求庇护的邻家奶宝，到电话里对彼时已经出道且小有名气的自己坦言仰慕，并宣布未来也会当演员要自己等他的阳光少年，再到半年前他考入自己的母校HL电影学院，开学典礼上，霍震霄作为优秀毕业生代表返校领奖致辞，坐在台下第一排的陈乐云眨着一双星辰般的大眼睛目不转睛地看着他，做足了可爱乖巧后辈的模样。</p><p>所有人都知道新晋小演员陈乐云仰慕早已成名的青年影帝霍震霄，却不知道开学典礼结束的后台，在外光鲜亮丽的影帝先生抬起小他十一岁的少年的一条腿，在他们共同的母校礼堂里肏他，与外面收拾场地的学生仅一层帷幔之隔。</p><p>那时，陈乐云也是像今晚这样，嘴上说着“不要”，穴里却被他干得不住收缩吐水，奶头红肿，满身香汗，力竭地挂在霍震霄身上。</p><p>仅仅是回想从前香艳的画面就足以让霍震霄浑身燥热，他努力压下情欲，凑上前啵一口少年奶香的唇，环着他入睡。</p><p>唔……或许，早一点求婚也没关系吧？</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>